


Millicent's Song

by NedjheretHethert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NedjheretHethert/pseuds/NedjheretHethert
Summary: Lemony one-shot. Millicent begins to heal after the war.





	Millicent's Song

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, don't sue! Haven't got anything anyway!

She had never been seen, not really, as anything of importance. Not the pretty one. Not the witty one. Nor studious. Neither clever. But she knew, absolutely knew, she had something within to be envied. She had an alluring vocal talent, which is how she could be found on the stage of the popular little bar.

It had been only a few months since she found this place; the war finally over without being effectively sold into servitude or marriage, father taking a nice little vacation in the North Sea. A few decent scores on her N.E.W.T.s gave her decent options for a more traditional life as a witch, but she was free, and her mother's unwavering support meant she finally had the chance to be happy. 

And so she had been, until very recently. Just short of 19, she noticed a decided lack of a certain sort of companionship. She hadn't even known she was lonely until she'd seen him a few times, gazing at her with a near-vacant smile.

The last 3 nights she'd been contracted to sing here, he could be found in the front row, swirling a snifter of fine brandy, eyes locked to her face. Tidy brown curls topped a gentle, sweet face with a light dusting of freckles highlighting soft, brown eyes which crinkled at the corners. A charming dimple graced the left cheek, giving a pleasant face a disarmingly boyish look.

But her evening was drawing rapidly drawing to a close, one stanza away. She knew herself to be far too shy to approach him, and far to vulnerable to risk rejection, and so she merely sighed internally and wished for something more, something for herself, something hers. As the last note of the aria ended, she gave her customary bow, thanked the audience for their applause, and left the stage to settle her earnings with Madam Rosmerta.

A warm presence to her side left her reeling. It was him. Just next to her, leaning over the counter slightly, requesting "more brandy for myself, and a warmed Mead for the lady." Turning her head slowly with a slightly bemused smile, she thanked him and asked his name, claiming she couldn't accept a stranger's gifts. "I'm nobody much, miss, just visiting an ailing relative. Brutus Albion, Hufflepuff." He grinned, took her hand in what might generously might be called a courtly fashion, and bowed. "No need to introduce yourself though, yeah? Millicent Bulstrode, Slytherin, with the most lovely voice I've ever been privileged to hear."

She blinked, brows drawing together in mild confusion. So. This is what a complement felt like. A faint blush stained her cheeks, and a small part of her rejoiced in his now-broadening grin. It was an interesting response, to be sure. A slow smile crept over her plain features. "Yes. Millicent Bulstrode. My one talent, my one shining skill, and it doesn't even require a wand. Odd thing for a Slytherin, isn't it? Ambition to sing .. "

"Well, you certainly found a calling. At the risk of sounding trite, your singing is .. truly magical." Then he blushed, and Millicent found herself smirking in response. Taking a sip of the drink Rosmerta had just set before her, she made a quick decision. "I have it on good authority Madame Rosmerta keeps a few rooms for private conversation. If you're so inclined." 

"I'm inclined. I'm sure we can find something to talk about .." A cheeky wink? He was flirting with her! A half-smile lit on her mouth as the left eyebrow rose slightly. Two rapid knocks followed by a third slower knock on the counter and a quickly muttered conversation gained a room key.

\--------

The door opened with a low creak, revealing a good-sized bed free of ornamentation, a pair of simple nightstands with plain candelabras, and a low, open trunk at the end. A small fireplace stood in a corner with a suspended kettle, presumably for tea, emitting light and warmth to dispell the winter chill. Brutus was standing just behind her. He reached for her shoulder, pulling her to him, and lowered his heat to murmur into her ear. "We don't have to do anything you're not ready for. I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you. But .. I do want you. I've wanted you for weeks, since the first time I saw you sing. Your voice is the most alluring sound I've ever heard." Her breathing hitched in her throat, and she turned to him slowly, grasping his hand and running up his arm to caress his shoulder, his throat, his jaw, landing firmly behind his head and pulling his face down to her own. The sweet scent of the brandy tickled over her lightly parted lips. "A voice kink. How lucky for me, then. I think we can work something out .."

And they moved together, soft exploration of lips, as his hands reached gently to her waist. A soft sigh ghosted over her lips, and she tentatively licked the corner of his mouth, seeking entry. One hand reflexively grasped her waist as the other slid up her spine and into her hair, anchoring her head in place as he more aggressively returned the kiss, swiping his tongue over the roof of her mouth, making her groan. Leaning closer to him, her hand sought out the waistband of his trousers, seeking to remove the tails of his shirt so she could touch his skin. At this, he pulled away, sucking on her bottom lip and releasing it with an audible pop, tugging his own shirt free and raising it over his head in a fluid movement, tossing it to the side carelessly. "Well, there's my shirt gone. I'm feeling a bit uneven here .. maybe you should take yours off, too. I believe in equality of the sexes, love .." 

Laughing, her hands found the tiny pearl buttons of her blouse, slowly unfastening each one as she swayed her hips, beginning to sing a modified Muggle song. "Let me see you stripped down to your bones, let me see you make decisions without your Seer's visions, let me hear you sighing just for me .." Reaching the bottom button, she swiveled around and looked over her shoulder, lowering one side at a time, finally allowing the silk to slide from her arms. Her hands crept up her own back, reaching for the clasp of the satiny bra. Wiggling her torso and hips, she asked saucily .. "Unless you'd like to help, of course .. " He shook his head with a grin, and gestured for her to continue. 

And continue she did. Each little hook left the eye enclosure, and she crossed her arms over her chest, still looking over her shoulder, slowly lowering the straps until the bra looped over a single finger. Flicking it away into a forgotten corner, her hands drifted from ribcage, to the indent of the waist he still held, drifting over her belly and to the ties of her wool skirt.

His hand followed hers to the looped fabric, untying the bow, and loosening the skirt until it fell with a muffled thump. Peering over her, he noted full breasts with dusky nipples just begging to be touched. The hand not occupied with any current task reached into his pocket for his wand, and under his breath in a whisper, he Levitated a standing mirror in front of Millicent, finally catching a tantalizing view of her naked torso and a tiny strip of deeply purple satin knickers; finely formed thighs, pale as milk; strong, capable calves, stretching; pretty ankles reaching towards arched feet as she stood on tip-toe to thread one hand behind his neck and pull his hand to her belly, still looking him in the eyes.

"Look in the mirror, Millie, you're absolutely lovely. My lovely Millie .. see how your face shines? Your blush pinks you from cheek to breast? Plump little lips, ripe for tasting .. the shadow at the crux of your thighs, highlighting your .. hmm, completely shaved puss, how exquisite .." He lowered his head to her neck as she peered into the mirror, fascinated by the image within, tilting to the side as he trailed sucking kisses down the side of her neck. Suddenly weak legs barely supported her as her head fell back.

Scooping her up in his arms, he carried her to the bed with deep, lingering kisses, drugging her with desire and leaving her feeling sweetly languorous. After laying her down on the bed, he shifted backwards a bit, pulling his shoes and socks off, followed by his trousers, revealing he wore nothing underneath. Gazing over her almost-nude body, he smiled as he realized she still wore her heels and stockings. Well, Brutus could work with this. It was an oddly alluring sight. Slinking back to the bed, he settled himself next to her as his hands drifted over her, touching between the breasts, down to the gently rounded belly, to her hips, sliding pinky fingers under the pretty little knickers. His fingertips trailed down her legs as he shimmied them off, lighting small, licking flames of pure want all through her. She watched in fascination as the fabric flew to the matching bra in the corner, and smiled softly as his hands slid back up her legs, caressing feet, to ankle, to calf, to inner thigh, and then ..

And then they found heaven. Sure fingers parted her wetness, drawing short little gasps from her. One thumb slid up to find her clitoris, lightly drawing circles around it, soft pressure bringing out an almost-forgotten pleasure. One hand held her open, 2 fingers finding their way within, pumping slowly, slowly, searching for the spongy, hidden spot inside. Just there! Her hips bucked as a moan rumbled in her throat, eyes closing in bliss as he crooked his fingers, massaging her, making her blood feel like molten silver, fingers helplessly clutching the bedspread, and silver sparks danced behind her eyes. When it hit, the orgasm was almost strong enough to hurt, bringing her upright and clutching at him, drawing him into a thorough kiss. 

Pulling his hands away from her spasming quim, he eased her back onto the pillow, settling his weight between her still-quivering thighs. She grasped him, guiding him where she most wanted him, hissing in satisfaction as he filled her, bumping her cervix. A deep groan answered her hiss as he began slowly moving his hips, testing her response. Slow thrust, withdraw, slow thrust, a swivel .. yesss, she liked that. Arms braced on elbows at her sides, he lowered his head and left teasing, licking kisses down to her jiggling tits, thrusting and grinding as her moans became deeper, enjoying a gasp of surprise as he drew a tight nipple into his mouth, nipping and blowing a stream of cool air over the tip as his hips began snapping, filling the room with wet slapping sounds. As much as he loved the songs she sang on the stage, he had to think this particular song of lust was the finest he had ever heard. A choked cry if his name .. "Brutus! Yes, oh Circe, Brutus" .. as she exploded, still dancing on his cock .. milking him with her in release .. 

\-----

The next morning found the two entwined, sleeping the sleep of the fully content ..


End file.
